


and then you are weakened

by majesdane



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for S2 finale. | <i>She is so over Alison DiLaurentis. Alison is last week's news.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	and then you are weakened

i.    
  
Mona Vanderwaal knows three things with absolute certainty: money can get you anywhere, power is the most coveted thing in the world, and that the people who have both money and power are the worst kind of people there are. People like that, they step all over everyone else.   
  
People like that don't care who gets hurt. As long as they get what they want.   
  
  
  
ii.   
  
She loathes Alison DiLaurentis with every fiber of her being.   
  
And she is desperate to be a part of Alison's world, no matter how small.   
  
Therein lies the problem.   
  
  
  
iii.   
  
(if you ignore it, it will go away.)   
  
  
  
iv.   
  
She finds the diary out on the curb in a box with the rest of Alison's stuff that's being thrown away, jammed between two worn out children's books. It's impulse that makes her grab it -- no one's around. She pedals home madly, hides out in her room and thumbs through the pages eagerly. She doesn't know what she's looking for. Until she finds it. It's like some kind of fucking miracle. All those secrets laid out in pretty, blue cursive. Like an invitation.   
  
  
  
v.   
  
Hanna only mentions Alison once. She stops short just as she's saying Alison's name, casts a sympathetic look towards Mona.  _Sorry_ , she says. It's almost believable.    
  
Mona brushes her off with a wave of her hand.  _Whatever._  Hanna looks visibly relieved.   
  
Mona pops her compact open, checks her lipstick in the little round mirror. She is so over Alison DiLaurentis. Alison is last week's news. She's probably dead somewhere, rotting in the ground. Not like Mona would know, though she's watched her fair share of true crime shows. Someone gone this long is not coming back.   
  
_Come on_ , she says, and tries a new smile on for size.  _There's a sale going on at Forever 21 and we need new outfits for Noel Kahn's party on Saturday._   
  
  
  
vi.   
  
It doesn't happen right away.   
  
  
  
vii.   
  
The idea hits her like a physical punch. She's knocked over. Something inside her has changed.   
  
She fills up one notebook. Then another. And another. She goes around the house and digs through the recycling until she finds one with Alison's picture on the front page, just above the fold.  _Still missing._  She cuts out the article, tapes it to the inside of her closet.   
  
A reminder.   
  
  
  
viii.   
  
_Hanna Marin_  A nobody. A fat loser. Hefty Hanna. ( _Hah!_ ) How she managed to even get on Alison's radar is a mystery. What was she good for, aside from giving Alison an ego boost?   
  
_Emily Fields_  Gay. Big fucking surprise there. A girl can only wear so much flannel and that many polo shirts. ( _In love with Alison, how juicy!_ ) It won't take much to twist the knife that's already in her heart.   
  
_Spencer Hastings_  Does what ever Mommy and Daddy tell her to do. One half of a sibling rivalry strong enough to start World War III. ( _Resorting to boyfriend stealing? Naughty, naughty!_ )   
  
_Aria Montgomery_  Loves to play the tortured artist. Obnoxiously desperate to be unique. ( _Mr. Montgomery is so popular with his students!_ ) So many cracks; it won't take much to break this family.   
  
  
  
ix.   
  
(ding dong, the bitch is dead.)   
  
  
  
x.   
  
_You've changed_ , Jenna says. Her tone is a little accusing, a little pleased, and a little amused. She's the only one who sees. How ironic. It makes Mona laugh, as she runs her fingers over the spare phone in her jacket pocket. Oh, yes. She's changed.


End file.
